The Bike Building Story
by thewolfgurlgleek
Summary: Remember in New Moon how Quil asked Bella if Jake's 'Bike Building Story' he told Quil and Em was true? Nobody ever elaborated on what that story was exactly so here's what really happened!


**A/N: As you all know, this was my very first story on Fanfiction and it had many kinks in it. So I decided to delete majority of it and revise it so that it comes out how I intended initially (A oneshot)! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, even after all this time I still don't own it!**

**Quil POV: **Jacob's basically been MIA for the entire weekend. He wouldn't return either mine or Embry's phone calls and whenever we called his house instead of his cell, Billy just laughed and said he was out with a 'friend of his'. What did that even mean? And who was the 'friend' he was hanging out with? And even if he was with a friend, what in the heck was wrong with just picking up the phone and calling us and saying 'Hey guys, I'm out with a secret friend that I can't tell you about and we just can't hang out today.'

Whatever friend it was, I hoped it wasn't Sam Uley and his insane cronies. But Jake wasn't that stupid. Sure, he could be incredibly moronic at times but he'd never go to the 'Hall monitors on steroids'… right?

I walked into school on Monday morning, not really in the mood to be there, but wide awake enough to be looking for Jake. I must've been really focused because next thing I knew, I was bumping into someone, and that someone was Embry.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I asked casually.

He sighed. "Nothing too exciting. Have you seen Jake yet today?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Have you seen him?"

"Nada."

We exchanged a worried glance. "Hey Quil, you don't think he…?"

"No way, man! Jacob's not stupid enough to get himself caught with those morons. And you're forgetting that he hates Sam! He'd never even go near him if he had a choice."

Embry nodded, but he still didn't look completely convinced. "Hey guys!" someone shouted in our direction. Ha, speak of the devil. Jake came striding toward us with an even bigger grin than usual plastered to his face. "What's up?" okay, the guy was usually pretty happy. Not much could tick him off. But this was just a little… too extreme for him.

Apparently I wasn't the only one that noticed. "Jake… you doing okay, man? What has you so happy?" Jake's eyes widened like we'd smelt a bomb on him or something. And then all of a sudden, his cheeks started to go a little pink. What the heck was going on?

"Why didn't you call us, dude? I mean, not to sound like a chick or anything but we were really worried about you. It was driving us insane!" Embry laughed at me. I didn't usually show my sensitive side off too much.

He blushed even redder. "Oh… um… sorry about that. Yeah I was um… out… with a uh… friend of mine from Forks. You know Charlie's daughter, Bella?"

Embry and I glanced at each other. How could we _not _know who the chief's daughter was? We both knew Charlie really well because he was always at Billy's and so were we and Charlie and Billy were best friends. I remember when his daughter called and said she was planning on moving in with him. It was all the guy could talk about to Billy. Jake had fixed up Billy's rusted red old Chevy truck for her. He was so happy that he didn't have to get it after that. I wonder if the Swan girl actually liked the car.

But Jake had seemed to be happy about her moving back when he heard about it too. They knew each other well, apparently. They always stuck together when they were little. I don't think Embry or I ever officially met her, though. And I don't think Jacob saw a lot of her after she got here either. She apparently scored one of the Cullen boys for her boyfriend and got really busy with him.

"Yeah, okay. What about the Swan girl, Jake?" I asked.

And if it was possible, he got redder. "Well… remember how she was dating Edward Cullen when she got here? And how he moved away a few months ago?"

We both nodded, waiting for him to go on. "So, apparently whatever he said to her that day was pretty brutal and she got really depressed. She's just getting out of it and she came to see me first chance to hang out. She brought over a couple of really old motorcycles she wanted me to help her fix up. She wants me to teach her how to ride it, _and _she says I can keep the one that's the old Harley Sprint! I don't know why she doesn't want the one that's worth something, though. It was kind of strange. And she guilted me into letting her pay for the new parts."

He looked kind of like he was floating. Embry snapped his fingers in front of Jake's face. "Hey Jake! Back to Earth!"

Jacob snapped out of it almost immediately, shaking his head as if he were trying to clear it. "Sorry guys. It's just that she and I have a lot of fun together and it's kind of hard not to be happy just by remembering it."

Wow, he really did look like a Twelve year old girl who just met Justin Bieber right now. What had gotten into him? Hm… maybe I could mess with him a little _and _get the truth out of him.

"So Jake… anything going on with the Swan girl that we should know about?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively for some emphasis and Embry held back a cackle.

But Jacob, being the idiot that he was didn't get the joke, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he could be really stupid. "I _mean, _are you two a thing or not? The way you talk about her is like she's the woman that invented pizza for goodness sake!"

Jacob blushed again, wringing his hands together and staring at the ground. "Yeah," he mumbled, almost incoherently. "We're definitely together. We have been for a while."

Em and I looked at one another and smiled mischievously before turning to Jacob with stupid looks on our faces, probably looking like five year olds on Christmas morning.

Jake looked miserable. "Oh, no!" he groaned.

"Oh yes!" Em and I laughed in unison. "We are going to embarrass the poop out of you in front of her, man!"

Jacob looked like all he wanted was for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Ha. This should be interesting.

**Jacob POV: **Seriously?! Why the heck did I just do that to myself? I shouldn't have told them she was my girlfriend! I couldn't lie like that! And when Bella heard it from them (no doubt they would bring it up first chance they got when they saw her) I was in deep trouble. Why am I so stupid? Oh, that's right… because I wished she was my girlfriend so much that I actually made it up! How stupid can I possibly be?! Well… this is bound to turn out interesting!

**A/N: Sorry for no Embry POV but we'll see more of him in my future stories… maybe an imprint with Bella? Haha, hoped you liked the new revised version seeing as this was originally how it was set to turn out! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


End file.
